


Going under

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic su Tsuyoshi.
Series: La lettera scarlatta [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031714
Kudos: 2





	1. Not afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
> Numero Parole: 264  
> Prompt: 1. Torta  
> Scritta sentendo: Hurshel - Care | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvaPYOfQHV0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Yuri Lowell: I'm not a tsundere! BY Cygnetzzz; https://www.deviantart.com/cygnetzzz/art/Yuri-Lowell-I-m-not-a-tsundere-292880868.

Not afraid

Tsuyoshi allargò le braccia, camminava sul tetto di legno con i piedi nudi. Alzò il capo e sorrise, riconoscendo un gabbiano che sorvolava il luogo sopra la sua testa.

Lo salutò dimenando la mano, ascoltando il verso stridulo dell’animale.

In lontananza udiva gli urli ritmici degli altri Varia intenti ad allenarsi.

Il ragazzino indossava un top che aderiva elasticizzato al suo fisico snello, ma dai muscoli ben visibili, e dei pantaloncini inguinali. Sulle spalle aveva una spada, legata con una corda di tela al suo petto.

Tsuyoshi si mise a correre, ridendo.

< Amo quando posso semplicemente essere qui, senza allenarmi. Mi sento così libero! Amo stare da solo e sentirmi come se potessi spiccare il volo da un momento all’altro.

L’anno prossimo inizierò il liceo e dovrò andare a Namimori. Andare avanti e indietro con i teletrasportatori sarà un gioco da ragazzi, ma questi momenti per me diminuiranno. Forse scompariranno del tutto.

Almeno potrò iniziare a studiare seriamente come si fa il sushi nel resto del Giappone e non solo in queste isole magiche >.

“Tsuyoshi, scendi!” si sentì chiamare. Camminò fino al bordo, un passo dopo l’altro e si affacciò, continuando a tenebre le braccia spalancate.

“Sì?” domandò, battendo le palpebre.

Iemitsu si passò la mano tra i riccioli rossi.

Tsyoshi si preoccupò, chiedendo: “Il maestro mi cerca?”.

“No, è ancora a quel raduno di mafiosi e tornerà domani. Volevo dirti che Tsukoshi ha preparato una torta e vorrebbe sapere il nostro parere” spiegò Sawada.

“ _Yay_ , una torta!” gridò Tsuyoshi, battendo le mani. La sua espressione era solare.

Iemitsu lo guardò, sorridendo.


	2. Il musical della Namimori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
> Numero Parole: 318  
> Prompt: 3. Musical  
> Scritta sentendo: Horia Brenciu & HB Orchestra Big Band - Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing) [LIVE]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEyLNr3MvT4.

Il musical della Namimori

Takeshi era intento a ripulire con un tovagliolo un bicchiere. “Papà, per me è una cosa bellissima. Non devi preoccuparti” disse.

Tsuyoshi schioccò la lingua sul palato. Spalancò la finestra di legno, facendo entrare la luce del sole all’interno. “Non sono preoccupato” borbottò.

< Non posso certo dirgli che così rischia di mettersi in mostra. Soprattutto considerando le sue potenzialità di voce. Si preoccupa già abbastanza di non farci scoprire e di non risaltare > pensò. “Semplicemente non ho una gran simpatia per i _musical_ ” borbottò.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere.

Il padre raggiunse il tavolo e guardò il cappello nero da mafioso appoggiato sul ripiano.

< Trovo che Hibari abbia un pessimo senso dell’umorismo. Se ho capito bene da quei vestiti, è un mafioso che mette in scena lo stereotipo del mafioso > pensò. “Insomma, non è come un film vero. Tutti cantano e ballano. Inoltre non mi sembra che sia educativo farvi fare teatro” brontolò.

Takeshi si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori e scosse il capo.

“Ricreeremo la storia d’amore di una cantante degli anni ’50 e di un giovane ‘picciotto’ della Mafia. Lo so che la mafia a te non piace, ma è solo un gioco”.

Tsuyoshi sbuffò. “Posso già indovinare che finiranno tutti e due morti, se lei è la donna del boss”.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi, dicendo sorpreso: “Sei proprio il migliore, papà. Hai indovinato la trama! Io volevo farti una sorpresa!”. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. “A me avevano dato la parte del protagonista, ma io ho rifiutato. Non farò il giovane picciotto, ma la comparsa del coro”.

Tsuyoshi si grattò la testa.

< Quello che volevo evitare, lui che si sminuisce > pensò.

“Sarai comunque il migliore, figliolo” disse.

Takeshi afferrò il cappello nero a falde larghe e se lo rigirò tra le mani. “Se gioco alla mafia va bene?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi rispose: “Finché è una finta, certo”.


	3. Odio/passione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
> Fandom: KHR  
> Personaggi: Tsuyoshi Yamamoto/BossdeiVongola  
> Bingo: Auto rubata + Problemino + Lime  
> Prompt: "Natale è l'occasione perfetta per fare la pace."  
> "E chi ti dice che io voglia fare la pace con te?"  
> Bonus: hate!sex  
> Note: Incest  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1Fx0tqK5Z4; Sasha Sloan - Older (Lyric Video).

Odio/passione

Tsuyoshi era appoggiato contro la parete, teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e aveva un’espressione seccata sul viso. Udì dei passi e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare il codino di lunghi capelli rossi.

“Che diamine ci fai qui?! Non dovresti essere nel salone a festeggiare i Vongola in mezzo allo sfarzo?! Non sono forse l’oro e la potenza l’unica cosa che contano per te?” ringhiò.

Manuel scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare la casacca che indossava. “Non è Natale se non festeggi con me”.

Tsuyoshi scattò, lo afferrò per il bavero e lo sbatté contro una parete, i mattoni si scheggiarono.

“Hai di nuovo chiesto a Giannini di darti il bazooka rimpicciolente? Lo sai che al momento potrei farti secco?!” ringhiò.

Manuel guardò negli occhi il suo Capitano dei Varia.

“Temo che non ci riusciresti. Ancora arrabbiato per quel problemino che hai avuto nella missione di oggi?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Voooi! Boss del cazzo e maledetto. L’auto che mi hai dato era rubata! Dopo neanche dieci minuti mi stavano tutti addosso! Mi hanno quasi preso per l’omicidio!” tuonò.

Manuel sorrise bonario.

“Non penserai davvero che io l’abbia fatto di proposito” sussurrò, passandogli la mano sul ventre piatto.

Tsuyoshi rabbrividì. “Non lo penso. Io lo so, maledetto” ruggì.

“Oh, andiamo” sussurrò Manuel. Gli sfilò il top blu scuro che gli aderiva al petto e lo accarezzò vicino ai capezzoli. "Natale è l'occasione perfetta per fare la pace" lo invogliò.

Tsuyoshi lo raggiunse con una serie di testate, facendo confondere i loro capelli rossi, finché da entrambe le loro fronti non colò un rivolo di sangue.

"… E chi ti dice che io voglia fare la pace con te?" sibilò, mentre Manuel si sfilava il mantello nero, gemello a quello di Giotto, tenuto fermo da delle catene d’oro a quadratoni.

Manuel gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi blu intenso si rifletterono in quelle rosso sangue di Tsuyoshi.

“Perché è un mio ordine” soffiò.

Tsuyoshi s’irrigidì, respirando a fatica.

Manuel finì di denudarsi e abbassò i pantaloncini inguinali e i boxer aderenti del suo Varia, lasciandolo nudo di fronte a sé.

“Ti odio” ringhiò Tsuyoshi. Con uno scatto felino gli graffiò la schiena, facendo gridare il più grande di dolore.

Manuel lo sbatté a terra, bloccandolo sotto di sé con il suo corpo.

“Era esattamente questo il modo in cui volevo festeggiare il Natale. Portando a forza la pace nel tuo cuore”.

Tsuyoshi lo morse a sangue all’altezza del collo e lasciò il segno dei suoi denti anche nella sua spalla muscolosa.

< Ha solo qualche minuto ancora prima di tornare gigante > rifletté.

“Tu ti riempi la bocca della parola pace, ma ami la guerra più di m…”. Iniziò a dire, ma due dita lo penetrarono, cominciando a prepararlo.

“Non più, quanto” soffiò Manuel, lascivo.


	4. Intossicazione da cibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Bingo: Calza + Bocca sporca + Rimanere uniti  
> Prompt: 1# KHR, Takeshi/Bianchi + Tsuyoshi: Takeshi sta male prima della cena di Natale, il padre si prende cura di lui. (Bonus: la causa è un piatto preparato da Bianchi XD)

Intossicazione da cibo

“Papà, non dovresti… andare a… riposare?” biascicò Takeshi. Mugolò infastidito, stringendosi la pancia e sbuffò.

“Le famiglie devono rimanere unite, soprattutto a Natale” ribatté Tsuyoshi. Rimboccò le coperte al figlio e si abbassò, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte umida di sudore freddo. “Vedrai, ti rimetterai e festeggeremo almeno capodanno”.

Takeshi biascicò: “Ne… Rimanere uniti come i Vongola?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi scosse il capo.

“Ogni scusa è buona per farmi piacere quei mafiosi, vero?”.

“ _Eheh_ ” ridacchiò Taki. Smise, stringendosi la pancia con entrambe le mani, mentre gli sfuggiva un lungo gemito. “M-mi dispiace… Ho rovinato il cenone” gemette.

Tsuyoshi lo rassicurò dicendo: “Non preoccuparti. Il buon cibo ci sarà anche domani. Bianchi è andata a comprarti un buon digestivo. Male che va, ti godrai la calza della befana e il cenone di Capodanno”. Lo guardò nel viso pallido. “Allora, piccolo superHitman, mi spieghi come hai fatto a prenderti un’intossicazione alimentare?”.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Bianchi e Hayato cercavano tanto un veleno più potente persino dello stomaco di un dio. Ho voluto assaggiarne tanti per trovargli quello giusto”.

Tsuyoshi sospirò pesantemente.

“Ti sei avvelenato da solo per aiutarli” gemette.

“ _Scuuuusa_ , papà” piagnucolò Takeshi, con gli occhi liquidi.

Tsuyoshi gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Sei un buon amico, ma vedi di non fare più una cosa simile sotto Natale” borbottò.

Taki fece un sorriso storto. “Spero anche un buon fidanzato. Io amo tanto la ‘mia’ Bianchi, la mia regina dei veleni”.

Tsuyoshi si sfilò un fazzoletto dalla tasca e gli pulì il viso. “Avevi la bocca sporca”.

“Vecchio, non ho cinque anni!” si lamentò Taki, gonfiando le guance.


	5. Cucinare insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Yamamoto Tsuyoshi × Squalo: cannella e pepe rosso  
> Bingo: Missing moments + eggnog

Cucinare insieme

Tsuyoshi aprì una scatola di legno, al suo interno c’erano delle statuine in legno dipinto con dei buchetti sulla testa.

Squalo le guardò con aria confusa. “Voooi!

Hanno un’aria molto natalizia, ma cosa ce ne dobbiamo fare?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi ghignò, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso. “Sono i miei contenitori di spezie. Se devo aiutarti a cucinarti, voglio farlo alla grande”. Gli fece un occhiolino. “Tu sarai anche un cuoco professionista, ma io l’esperienza dalla mia. Posso darti qualche dritta”.

Squalo si passò la lingua sui denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Sensei mi ha detto che voi eravate bravissimo a cucinare qualsiasi tipo di pietanza, ma vi siete concentrato sul sushi perché era il piatto preferito del vostro boss” disse.

Tsuyoshi annuì.

“Un tempo, però, ne facevo di tantissime varietà. Prima di diventare fedele alla tradizione giapponese classica, sono arrivato a fare del sushi di viverna.

Allora in questo c’è la cannella. Possiamo usarla per dare più sapore all’eggnog che hai già preparato ed ora si trova in frigorifero” spiegò.

Squalo osservò il pupazzetto di legno. Aveva l’aria rubiconda, un cappellino storto e dei pesanti stivali.

“Quest’altro cos’è?” domandò, indicando un pupazzetto tutto vestito di blu, con degl’intensi occhi rossi.

“Il pepe rosso. Sai, questi li aveva intagliati mio zio con le sue mani. Mia madre li aveva dipinti. Quando ancora andavano d’accordo” spiegò Tsuyoshi. Prese il pupazzetto e sospirò.


	6. Gita in montagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: KHR, Tsuyoshi e chi vuoi, Tsuyoshi-centric: escursione in montagna

Gita in montagna

“Io non capisco perché dobbiamo andare in montagna a fare un’escursione. Non me ne capacito!

Quando potremo andare a divertirci con qualche bella donna o in un’avventura coi fiocchi” si lamentò Tsuyoshi. S’inerpicava tra i sassi, proseguendo lungo il sentiero di montagna.

Teneva la spada legata sulla schiena e il sole gli batteva sul viso, abbronzandoglielo. “Ci sono! Potremmo fare del sushi!”.

“Ti prometto che, una volta arrivati in cima, pescheremo e faremo del sushi” gli disse l’uomo davanti a lui.

Il ragazzino sorrise, imitando l’espressione rassicurante del più grande.

< Come vorrei che fosse lui mio padre, non quello che mi ritrovo. Insomma è figo! Mi ha insegnato a pescare, tutto quello che so sui pesci.

Se non fosse stato per lui, io e mio fratello Manuel nemmeno avremmo mai scoperto l’esistenza del sushi > pensò.

“Eheh. Ora non ti lamenti più?” chiese il più grande.

Tsuyoshi chiuse gli occhi.

“Eheh.

Proprio no, vecchiaccio. Non vedo l’ora di catturare un bel pesce in qualche laghetto!” festeggiò.


	7. Abbracci e carezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 3. Un quasi abbraccio.

Abbracci e carezze

Tsuyoshi allungò il braccio e cercò di stringere a sé Iemitsu, posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Voglio perdonarti e abbracciarti. Però… non ho mai saputo abbracciare” sussurrò.

Iemitsu gli sorrise, sciogliendogli i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Per me è perfetto così” disse, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

< Questo quasi abbraccio è tutto quello che vorrei in eterno > pensò.

“Sei una rosa rossa che il sole accarezza e accarezzo anch’io” sussurrò.

< Quello che ho sempre voluto è di stare con te, ma adesso ti rialzerò da terra senza mai più incatenarti > promise.

Tsuyoshi fece un sorriso più tenero.

[100].


	8. Come un sirenetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LjR8cayt2c; Nightcore - This Is It (Lyrics).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 35. Non saper abbracciare.

Come un sirenetto

Tsuyoshi si sedette su una roccia, il corpo ignudo era solcato da grandi gocce d’acqua salata. La sua pelle pallida era impregnata dell’odore del mare, mentre i lunghi capelli rossi gli ricadevano umidi sulle spalle.

“Amo tantissimo nuotare” ammise.

Romario volse lo sguardo, rosso in volto.

< Non sa proprio cosa sia il senso del pudore > pensò.

“Forse perché amo l’abbraccio del mare. Io non so abbracciare, ma alle onde non importa che io non contraccambi” spiegò.

Rosario borbottò: “Avevo sentito dire che ai possessori delle fiamme della ‘Terra’ piace il mare”.

Tsuyoshi sorrise.

“Mi piacciono anche i vibrat…”.

“Va bene così!” sbraitò Rosario, zittendolo.

Tsuyoshi scoppiò a ridere.


	9. Rosso come il sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 29. Rosso  
> » N° parole: 182  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: The Nightmare Before Christmas - Il ritorno di Jack Skeleton; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VDtS6PMMPc.

Rosso come il sangue

Tsuyoshi era seduto sul primo gradino delle scalinate, con le mani posate sulle ginocchia e il capo chino.

Danilo gli si avvicinò e sussurrò: “Avrei dovuto riconoscervi, Tsuyoshi-sama”. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, guardando il suo viso affranto.

Tsuyoshi negò col capo.

“Tu mi hai riconosciuto, ma non volevi umiliarmi dandolo a vedere. Ti comprendo. Ciò che ero era morto, ciecamente mi sono illuso di poter diventare una persona diversa, senza peccati.

Cosa ho fatto? Così non ho protetto chi amavo” mormorò.

Danilo sospirò lentamente.

Tsuyoshi si rialzò il meglio: “Ho fatto il meglio che si potesse attendere da me”. S’indicò con entrambe le mani. “Non c’è nessuno che ha capito! Vogliono parlar di me? Oh, gli darò esattamente ciò che si meritano”.

Scoglio batté le palpebre.

“Sento di nuovo quel vecchio brio in me! Mi sfogherò e mi vendicherò, tutta la Mafia si ricorderà chi sono!”.

Danilo sussurrò: “Avete pienamente ragione”.

Tsuyoshi piegò le labbra in un sorriso sadico. “Non temere, però, ora sono tornato. Tremeranno, vedrai, sistemerò i miei guai

< Il re rosso è tornato > pensò Scoglio.


	10. Generale rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la giornata del gatto.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX_j6lREuoQ; Eluveitie - Call Of The Mountains - Cover by Alina Gingertail & Dryante.

Generale rosso

Tsuyoshi era intento a intrecciare i capelli rossi del fratello maggiore in una serie di treccine.

«La gente pensa davvero che siamo la stessa persona che cambia stazza?» domandò. Manuel annuì, rispondendo: «Sì, ne è convinta».

«Non devono essere molto svegli» borbottò Tsuyoshi, sentendo l’altro ridere. «Non abbiamo neanche lo stesso carattere» aggiunse, finendo di fargli l’ultima treccina.

«Io ne sono contento. In fondo siamo uniti come gemelli» gli disse gioviale Manuel. Tsuyoshi schioccò la lingua sul palato e concesse: «Mi sta bene perché serviamo lo stesso re come generali».

«Oh, guarda… Un gatto» disse Manuel, indicando un micetto dalla peluria rosso chiaro.

« _Mnh_ … Fammi indovinare, vorresti adottarlo» chiese Tsuyoshi. La risposta non tardò ad arrivare: «Guarda come sembra smagrito, fratellino» ed annuì, battendosi le mani sui pantaloni.

«Aspettami qui, te lo recupero» disse, correndo via.


End file.
